


Интервью

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Кларк Кент очень сильно хочет взять интервью у Лекса Лютора, но беседа о космической программе заходит куда-то не туда.





	Интервью

Парень, пытавшийся поймать его по пути до машины, не был похож на журналиста «Дэйли-Плэнет». Максимум — выездной сотрудник «Дэйли-Стар», который в основном фотографирует выставки собак или пишет колонку спортивных новостей. «Шок: атлет из "Трущоб Самоубийц" собирается принять участие в Олимпиаде, а пока более успешные издания задают вопросы самому спортсмену, мы расспрашиваем о сплетнях в его родном районе».

Хотя намного больше он походил на туриста, приехавшего поглазеть на Метрополис, сфотографироваться на фоне плаката с Суперменом, проехаться с парой дешевых автобусных экскурсий и вернуться к своей жизни в провинции.

Рубашка в клетку, дешевый галстук, мешковатые брюки, очки в массивной оправе и прическа, которая может показаться современной только в доме престарелых… «Это просто преступление, — подумал Лекс, борясь с желанием коснуться своей головы, — уродовать густые хорошие волосы такой стрижкой и укладкой».

А репортер тем временем улыбался и без всякого опасения смотрел на телохранителей Лекса. Пусть они и уступали ему в габаритах, но вряд ли у репортера было право на ношение оружия.

— Мистер Лютор, всего пару слов о космической программе, в которой участвует «ЛексКорп», и я уйду! — сказал репортер.

— Как я уже говорил вашей коллеге, которая приходила ко мне вчера, и другой, звонившей по телефону, я не горю желанием общаться с прессой, — Лекс кивнул телохранителям, — все необходимое о программе вы узнаете, когда данные обнародуют.

Репортер пытался еще что-то сказать, но его уже оттеснили в сторону.

Когда лимузин тронулся, Лекс подумал, что надо будет узнать хотя бы имя того, кто не побоялся подкараулить его на стоянке. И заодно разобраться, кто его пустил на охраняемую территорию.

***

Второй раз этого парня Лекс увидел спустя всего-то три часа. Теперь он караулил его у кабинета, опираясь на почему-то пустующий стол ассистента.

— Вы поразительно упрямы, мистер Кент, — сказал Лекс.

Репортер поднял брови.

— Не помню, чтобы успел назвать свое имя утром, — сказал он, — но верно, я — Кларк Кент, «Дэйли-Плэнет». А вашему ассистенту я сказал, что я нанятый вами напарник. Поэтому он ушел на обед.

— Похоже, мне придется искать нового ассистента, — заметил Лекс. — Другой вопрос, как вы прошли мимо охраны?

— Они забрали мои вещи, но меня самого пропустили, — развел руками Кент. — Я понимаю, вы не хотите общаться с прессой, но мои вопросы не займут много времени.

Он говорил с типичным акцентом Среднего Запада, вызывая смутно-неприятные детские воспоминания, но совсем другие чувства были от его улыбки и всего вида, в котором каким-то невероятным образом сочетались и неловкость, и наглость.

«Они знали кого подослать, — подумал Лекс. — Такому, как Кент, трудно отказать».

— Ладно, — сказал он вслух, — я отвечу на ваши вопросы, но поговорим недолго — я занятой человек.

***

Не стоило поддаваться на провокацию, когда Кент задал вопрос о том, почему «ЛексКорп» вообще и Лексу лично так важно, чтобы все использованные технологии были из земных материалов.

Но, в конце концов, охрана забрала у Кента все записывающие устройства и проверила (во всяком случае, должна была, это Лекс тоже собирался уточнить) на жучки. К тому же он не говорил ничего такого, чего бы не заявлял раньше в той или иной форме.

— Но вы все равно используете инопланетные технологии, — сказал Кент, — воссозданные на основе земных материалов.

— Конечно, — кивнул Лекс. — Если мы не будем использовать то, что буквально падает с неба, то рискуем оказаться теми аборигенами, которых расстреляют из мушкетов. Не имеет значения, что наши копья выточены по древним традициям. Если мы не выживем — некому будет эти традиции сохранять.

Кент, оказавшийся в кабинете Лекса, словно опасался что-то сломать. Он и в кресле для посетителей сидел неуверенно, будто собирался сорваться с места, и время от времени оглядывался по сторонам, почему-то — поверх очков.

Когда несколько часов назад Лекс сделал пару звонков по поводу надоедливого репортера, ему дали что-то вроде краткого досье на Кента. Там значилось, что у него проблемы со зрением. Но не уточнялось, какие именно.

— Вы так говорите, будто все инопланетяне желают уничтожить человечество, — произнес Кент. — Будто все они — зло.

Лекс сплел пальцы: разговор шел явно в другое русло, но он не был против.

— Зло и добро — категории, слишком привязанные к нормам социума, — сказал он. — Я сомневаюсь, что представители чуждой культуры в принципе могут их осознать так же, как осознаем мы с вами.

— Ну… я бы не сказал… — начал Кент.

— Возьмем, к примеру, Супермена, — заметил Лекс, и Кент заметно вздрогнул: конечно, в досье говорилось, что его профессиональные успехи связаны со статьями про героя-инопланетянина Метрополиса. — Он, пытаясь помочь, на самом деле ведет подрывную деятельность.

— Вы считаете, что Супермен — агент инопланетного вторжения? — спросил Кент.

Лекс позволил себе рассмеяться.

— Я не настолько фанат теории заговора, чтобы обо мне ни говорили ваши коллеги, — сказал он. — Я о том, что для человечества вредно само явление «героя», неважно, носит он или она маску, красный плащ или размахивает светящимся лассо. А когда этот кто-то еще и инопланетянин… повод для личных достижений каждого человека рассыпается в прах. Ведь где-то там, в небе, летает Супермен. Зачем стараться самим?

— Но ведь в этом и заключается цель Супермена, — с жаром возразил Кент, — показать простым людям, что не надо бояться проявить героизм. Что можно быть героем.

Лекс улыбнулся его наивности.

— Дело как раз в том, что люди не видят себя в Супермене. Не видят другого человека, который достиг всего в жизни тяжелым трудом. Нет, они видят пришельца, которому просто так даны силы и который готов вылететь на помощь двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю. Взорвался ли танкер, упал ли кто-то с крыши, потерялся ли ребенок в торговом центре или кошка не может слезть с дерева… Супермен решит эти проблемы. Он не оценивает, какой случай стоит его внимания, а какой нет. Он просто кидается на помощь.

Кент сидел, поджав губы, всем видом не одобряя точку зрения Лекса, но терпеливо ждал, когда тот закончит мысль.

— Все проблемы достаточно серьезны, — наконец сказал Кент. — Ребенок, потерявшийся в торговом центре, может вырасти маньяком из-за травмы, которую пережил в этот день. А спасенная с дерева кошка — вдохновить ее владельца на открытие, которое поможет найти лекарство от рака. Все события имеют значения. Маленькие и большие.

— Я не отрицаю этого, — ответил Лекс, — но, насколько я знаю, у Супермена нет провидческих способностей. Он просто бессистемно совершает поступки, которые считает «добрыми», на самом деле поощряя безразличие и безответственность.

Лекс усмехнулся, заметив обиду на лице Кента, и добавил:

— Если очередную Китти Дженовезе будут убивать посреди людной улицы Метрополиса, то никто все равно не позвонит в полицию. Потому что все будут ждать Супермена, который ее спасет.

Кент коснулся дужки очков, будто собирался снять их, но передумал. Только неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Кажется, мы очень далеко отошли от обсуждения космической программы, — сказал он, — прошу прощения.

— Ничего страшного, это любопытная для меня тема.

Кент кивнул и поднялся со своего места.

— Думаю, я получил ответы на все интересующие меня вопросы, — сказал он, поправляя рубашку.

— Если будут еще какие-нибудь вопросы — обращайтесь, — произнес Лекс, протягивая Кенту визитку.

— Вы же предпочитаете избегать прессы, — удивился тот, но визитку мгновенно спрятал. — Или это сугубо дань вежливости, и все мои звонки будут сбрасываться на автоответчик, а сообщения — стираться вашим ассистентом?

— Я не фанат лживой вежливости, — пожал плечами Лекс, — и когда говорю что-то, я это и подразумеваю. И я не избегаю прессы, а предпочитаю общаться с ней в комфортных для себя условиях, комфортное для себя время и с представителями, которые вызывают у меня симпатию.

— Похоже, я понравился самому Лексу Лютору, — сделал вывод Кент, — не знаю, хорошо это или тревожно.

— Зависит от точки зрения, — ответил Лекс, пожимая его протянутую руку.

***

Позже вечером Лекс вспомнил о Кларке Кенте. Эта мысль была почти приятной: и потому, что репортер казался ему забавным, и потому, что она помогала отвлечься от желания что-нибудь разбить после очередного звонка идиота, который по странному стечению обстоятельств руководил космической программой. Даже отчеты из лаборатории на минус пятнадцатом этаже были приятнее: пусть добиться стабильности не удавалось и подопытные объекты буквально взрывались, но ученые хотя бы понимали, что они делают. А идиот-руководитель с генеральскими погонами — нет.

Лекс вздохнул. И подумал: «Жаль, что именно Кент мне не позвонит». Он видел по взгляду, что все необходимое для своей статьи тот уже получил, а уточнять не станет. И даже если они столкнутся снова на каком-то мероприятии или по другому вопросу, то ничего, кроме работы между ними не будет. Кент никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не сделает шага вперед, а Лекс… Лекс давно понял, что за обреченное лучше не браться сразу и не надеяться, что произойдет чудо.

Он отодвинулся от стола, повернулся в кресле к окну и посмотрел на простирающийся внизу город. Над Метрополисом садилось солнце, и его лучи играли на стеклах зданий и отражались от водной глади. Город сиял, и вот-вот должны были начать зажигаться ночные огни, которые превратят его в гигантский фонарь.

Лекс подумал еще: у Кларка Кента, скорее всего, есть девушка. Вероятно, она работает с ним. Тихоня-редактор? Чья-нибудь ассистентка? Или пробивная репортерша, с которой они соревнуются за сюжеты? Или может так оказаться, что он вечерами пишет длинные е-мейлы своей школьной возлюбленной и получает в ответ такие же. Они вдвоем планируют отпуск или выходные, а через пару лет сойдутся окончательно, и она переедет в Метрополис, или он вернется в тот городок, где вырос, где все говорят неспешно и с акцентом, от которого тянет поморщиться, где по воскресеньям ходят в церковь и советуются с местным священником о том, когда лучше устраивать свадьбы. И где, скорее всего, до сих пор могут поднять на вилы, если посмотришь на другого парня не только как на друга.

Было время, когда Лекс хотя бы попытался. Привлечь внимание, что-то объяснить, переубедить другого человека… Он был младше, глупее и еще не понимал: люди не меняются, а ты можешь только потратить время и ресурс, который пригодится для другого.

Но было бы приятно, если бы Кент ему позвонил. Просто так. Без всяких причин. Или попытался бы назначить встречу. Или заявился бы к нему в кабинет.

Словно издевательская пародия на ответ от мироздания, за окном пролетел Супермен. Его красный плащ отразился от стекол соседних зданий, ломая солнечные блики. Лекс резко выдохнул и опять повернулся к столу: у него все еще оставалась работа, которую нужно было закончить вместо того, чтобы думать о том, чего не будет никогда.


End file.
